Wrackspurts found their way into my head
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Angelina says some horrible things to Luna and Luna begins to doubt Fred's love for her and thinks she's too weird for him. Can Fred make her see how much he loves her and how beautiful she really is? Established Fred/Luna(Fruna).


~So, it's been, what? Like a century since I have posted a new story? Forgive me! I was just reading through some of my fics on here and I am very disappointed how I used to write. I write so much better now! So, I just kept putting off posting any new fics. I am going to rewrite and edit some of them.~

Disclaimer: I own no one. If I did own Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't have died, and he and Luna would have gotten married and had kids!

Warnings: Bullying, Angelina Johnson is a jerk.

**Takes place in Luna's seventh year, Fred and George run WWW. **

**Couples: Fred/Luna, George/Katie Bell, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Hagrid/Olympe, Arthur/Molly.**

Luna Lovegood was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, hanging up posters of her missing shoes. Of course she blamed the nargles.

She had just a few more posters to hang up when Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet,and Demelza Robins came walking down the hall, giggling.

"Oh, what do we have here? Looney Lovegood, have the giant earthworms steal your shoes again?" Angelina sneered.

Luna only smiled, "Oh, don't be silly, Angelina. There are no such things. I'm afraid it was the nargles again."

Angelina looked at her friends and they all burst into laughter.

Angelina walked up to the blonde girl, "You are such a freak! How you managed to steal Fred away from me, I have no clue. But once he sees you for the psycho you truly are he will throw you to curb."

"Fredrick and I are in love. He would never do that to me."

Luna held her posters closely to her chest. The other girl's words hurt her more than she thought it would.

"I just don't understand what he sees in you! Look at your clothes, the way you talk about stupid creatures that do not exist, and the way you constantly blame your missing things on nargles when it is clearly your roommates playing tricks on you!"

Luna took a step back, "No, it...it really is the narlges. They can be quite mischievous."

Angelina shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't stand the girl in front of her with a fiery passion.

"Fred doesn't love you. He sees that no one really likes you and he feels bad for you. He _pities_ you."

Angelina then knocked the posters out of Luna's arms and turned on her heels. The group of girls then proceeded to walk away.

Luna swallowed the lump in her throat before getting to her knees and picking up her papers. After scooping them up she went to the Ravenclaw's common room, up the stairs into the room she shared with three other ravenclaw girls. Luckily they weren't there.

She set the papers down on her desk and then sat down on the edge of her bed. That is when she let the tears falls. After years and years of people mocking and making fun of her she never cried once, not until now. Angelina's words hurt her so bad. Who was she to say Fred didn't love her?

"He does love me. He does." She sobbed into her hands.

After a few moments she looked up, noticing the full length mirror across the room. Getting up she made her way over to it.

She took in her appearance. She wore a bright yellow blouse, a black skirt with blue, pink, and green swirls all around it, royal blue tights underneath. Her shoes were still missing of course. Those pesky nargles.

She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"He does pity me."

Hot tears burned her eyes as she rushed to her desk and sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing.

**Katie,**  
**I really need some help. Come quickly. **  
**Your friend, Luna Lovegood**

Ever since George and Katie bell started dating they would go on double dates with Fred and Luna and they all had fun together. Katie and Luna became close friends. Luna would have owled Ginny, them being a bit closer, but then she would have gone back to Burrow and told Fred what had happened with Angelina.

There was a bright light in the center of room.

"Luna? I got your letter. Is something wrong?" Katie had a look of concern.

Luna gave a small sigh.

"I don't know how to do it." More tears ran down her pale cheeks.

Katie knelt down beside her, resting her hands on Luna's knees, "You don't know how to do what, honey?"

"Be normal." She began crying again and threw herself into Katie's arms.

"Normal? What are talking about?"

Through her tears and sobs she managed to tell Katie what happened.

"Oh Luna," Katie gently pushed her away and looked in the eyes, "There is nothing wrong with you. Fred does love you. I can see it in his eyes."

"Please, Katie! Help me!"

"You do not need any help! You are fine you are! You do not need to change just because some girl is jealous that Fred loves you."

"Please, Katie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's spring party is this Saturday. I want to look beautiful like you or Ginny or Hermione."

"You _are_ beautiful Luna, just the way you are."

Katie didn't know how to make Luna see it.

"You know what I mean, Katie. Please help me."

Katie looked at Luna for a long, long time before she said, "Okay."

Katie did not approve of this. Her friend thought she wasn't pretty and that she was strange. Yes, Luna was different, but then again everyone is. She just wished she could make Luna realize she was fine the way she is.

Luna's face lit up, "Oh, thank you Katie! You are most kind! I am glad that we are friends!"

Katie chuckled as Luna hugged her.

On Saturday Evening:

Arthur, Fred, George and Percy were all using their wands to set up the huge tent out back.

"I wonder when Katie and Luna are arriving." George said.

"I know. I was going to go pick Luna up, but she insisted that she was coming with Katie. We haven't talked much in last week or so. I'm a bit worried." Fred confessed.

"Why is that?" His twin asked.

"I'm afraid she doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh that's a bunch of nonsense and you know it. Luna is head over heels in love with you."

Fred smiled, "You're right. I'm just being silly. There must be Wrackspurts in my head, making my brain go all fuzzy."

George shook his head, "Lovegood is rubbing off on you."

Fred smiled, "Good."

Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Harry were now inside of the tent setting up the tables and chairs, using magic of course.

Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were setting up the decorations and setting out the food.

Hagrid came walking around the Burrow with Olympe on his arm.

"'Ello everyone! I brought a date with me, I hope thas' alright!"

"Oh, of course Hagrid!" Molly walked up to him with her arms out to hug him.

He hugged, picking her way up off of the ground.

After he sat her back down she turned to Olympe, "Nice to have you with us, dear."

"Nice to be here." Olympe grinned as Molly hugged her waist.

"Well almost everyone is here." Arthur smiled so hugely as he came up, wrapping his arms around Molly's shoulders.

"Don't forget about me!" A man with long, flowing silver hair came around the house.

"Xenophilius!" Fred grinned as he walked over to the man.

"Ah, Fredrick my boy!" The older man pulled the young Weasley into a tight hug.

"How have you been? How is the shop going?"

Fred shrugged, "George and I are doing quite well actually. What about you? How is The Quibbler coming along?"

"Oh, excellent!"

"Katie!" Fred heard his brother exclaim excitedly.

He turned to see George run over to Katie and pick her, spinning her around.

Katie looked beautiful in a silk lavender colored dress, with white gloves that went up to her elbows, and a shinning white pearl necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh George!" She hugged him tight after he sat her on the ground.

He looked at Xenophilius, "Excuse me sir."

The older man nodded as Fred made his way over to the young couple.

"Katie, where is Luna? She said she was coming with you."

"Oh, she will be here shortly."

After a few minutes everyone was chatting and having some champagne. The men wore handsome tuxedos, except for Xenophilius. He wore dark blue slacks, a light blue button up shirt with purple and green flowers all decorating it, and then a dark blue jacket over it.

The women wore beautiful and extravagant gowns.

"Luna should be here any minute now." Katie assured Fred.

_Where could she be?_ Fred wondered. He was beginning to get worried.

He was sitting in a chair, drumming his fingers on the table, his leg bouncing up and down nervously, when he heard is mother say, "Oh my goodness, Luna!"

Fred was on his feet in a second. His eyes searched for his beloved Luna until he found her, oh did he find her.

Luna was wearing a long red silk gown that went to her ankles, red strappy high heels, her usually long curly hair was now straight and pulled up in a neat bun, she wore eye liner, mascara, and fire engine red lipstick. Instead of her Butterbeer cork necklace there was small silver chain necklace with a square diamond, and matching diamond earrings replaced her radish ones.

Fred began walking to her, and she did the same. They met in the middle.

"Luna," Fred was speechless.

"You look, wow. What...what brought this on?"

Luna's face fell, "Don't you like it?"

Fred was quick, "Oh no, I do. I think you look amazing. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"This isn't you."

"I just thought that maybe I could use a change. Would you like to dance?"

Fred took her hand in his and lead her over to the dance floor. Everyone was looking at the couple, or well Luna. Especially Xenophilius. They couldn't believe how she looked. Soon everyone paired up and were dancing except for Xenophilius, he was sadly dancing by himself.

"How come?" Fred wondered.

_How could she ever want to change? Doesn't she realize how beautiful she is?_ He thought.

Luna gave a small shrug as Fred placed a hand on her hip and she rested a hand on his shoulder. With their other hands clasped together they began to dance.

"Why do you think that? That you needed to change?"

"I just want to look beautiful for you, Fredrick."

"That's nonsense Luna! You always look beautiful to me. You do not need makeup or to straighten your hair to look beautiful. You are perfect just the way you are."

He reached up, behind Luna's head, and tugged gently on the black hair tie that held her hair up in a bun. Her hair slowly slid down.

"That is where you are wrong," She pulled out of his arms gently, "Fredrick, I do not look like Katie, or Hermione or Ginny. I'm different."

He stepped forward, cupping her face in his hands, "Exactly. You _are_ different, Luna. You see the world and it's every detail different from everyone else's'. You always see the good in everyone and everything. That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Is it? Or do you pity me? Because everyone else does." Tears leaked from her eyes now.

"Pity? Luna I love you! So much that it kills me when you go off to Hogwarts each year. It hurts me to be away from you. No one pities you Luna. Everyone here cares about you. We're your family."

She let out a small sob. Fred's heart constricted in his chest. It pained him to see her this way.

"Who ever told you such horrible things? Or did some Wrackspurts find their way into your head?" He gave her a small smile.

She gave a watery giggle.

"I'm sorry. I've acted quite silly, haven't I? You are right. Wrackspurts found their way into my head."

Fred nodded with a smile.

"I shouldn't have ever let Angelina's words get to me."

"Angelina told you those things?" Fred fumed, "She is going to hear from me. I can promise you that."

"Oh, Fredrick, no. Please do not. I will not listen to her any longer. I promise."

"She has not right to tell you that I do not love you, but I _pity_ you? I have never pitied you. I fell in love with you for who you are Luna. I can say so many wonderful things about you, but I'm afraid we would be here all night and even all day."

Luna smiled, "I am going to go clean up,' but first," She rested a hand on his shoulder as she lifted her right leg and took off her high heel, she did it with the other before she let go of her boyfriend.

"These contraptions are quite painful."

He chuckled, "I can imagine."

"If you'll excuse me."

He watched as she walked up to the house.

"Is Luna all right?" Katie asked as her and George danced close to Fred.

"She's perfect." He smiled.

Luna was in the Burrow for a long time.

Soon she walked down the steps and onto the lawn with her hair as kinky and curly as ever, all make up was washed away. There was no trace of eyeliner or lipstick at all. The diamonds she wore were replaced with her Butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings. Her red gown was replaced with a light yellow silk dress that went to her knees. It had orange ruffles all around it. And she wore dark blue tights underneath it.

"I apparated home real quick. I couldn't stand to be in that dress a minute longer." She explained.

"It's quite all right. You look gorgeous."

She smiled sweetly at him before saying, "All my shoes were gone again. I suspect the Nargles are behind it."

He looked down and sure enough her feet were bare.

"Well, I wouldn't want to step on your toes," He toed off his shoes and slid his socks off and picked them up and threw them out into the yard.

"And I have always hated suits." He undid the buttons of his jacket and threw that away too. He then unbuttoned the sleeves of his white button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves.

She grinned, "Wait," She stepped forward and undid his black bowtie, "You forgot this."

He plucked it from her hand and it away.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded.

"Luna Lovegood, can I have this dance?"

"Of course Fredrick."

The young couple began to dance all over to the yard. They didn't realize that everyone had stopped and watched them with smiles on their faces.

"I knew Fred would make Luna understand she is perfect the way she is." Katie said.

"My brother is always talking of Nargles and Wrackspurts and other strange creatures I have never heard of." George said with a chuckle.

"She's perfect for him though." He commented as he saw the huge smile on his twin's face.

"They're perfect for each other." Katie said clasping their hands together tightly.

~Wow! I am quite proud of this. I need to re-write/edit my other Fruna stories and make them better! I hope you liked this and please, please leave a review! I want to know what you think of this! Until next time my Darlings!~


End file.
